


【TF】不给糖就捣蛋 Trick or Treat

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 万圣节快乐，警车。Prowl was still working during Halloween, Jazz decided to give him some tricks.Or maybe sweet treatment.Happy Halloween, Prowl.





	【TF】不给糖就捣蛋 Trick or Treat

“Trick or Treat？”  
警车打开办公室的门，就见在门口的爵士怀里抱了个小篮子，歪脑袋看他，他愣了一下。  
于是爵士又问了一遍：“Trick or Treat？”

……那是什么？  
警车在CPU里快速搜索了一下这是不是什么特殊用语，等他终于在地球节日词条里搜出这句话的意思时，爵士已经迈开了脚。  
“今天是基地的万圣节派对，每个人都要参加的。”  
“很抱歉我没有提前了解‘万圣节’这个词条的意思，没有准备糖果……”  
保时捷空出一只手滑上伴侣的车灯，警车吓了一跳急忙往后退，爵士顺势关上了门。  
特动指挥往嘴里丢了一颗能量糖，顺手把小篮子放在了警车的办公桌上。  
随后，他轻描淡写道：“没有关系，警车。”

“——你已经做出选择了不是吗。”

“？！！”听到伴侣的语气，战略家再次警觉地退后，他甚至考虑抡起房间角落的沙发直接丢过去会不会让自己逃跑得更顺利一些。  
他还有几十个数据板没看！还要参加明天早上的战略会议！不能因为这种小事不明不白的在办公室被爵士搞下线！  
……可是如果真的打中了爵士，明天的战略会议还是会缺席一人，怎么办？  
就在犹豫不决的他伸出左手触上沙发角的时候，爵士像个涡轮狐狸似的凭空出现在他身侧，右手轻巧地抓上警车的手腕，扣入装甲的缝隙里，安抚着那些精密的线路。警车倒吸一口凉气，门翼紧张地抖了抖。  
“放轻松……”爵士的声音已经变得喑哑，像掉进装着噩梦燃情的调酒器里摇晃十个来回似的。  
警车感觉到伴侣身上的热度随着与自己距离的减小在逐渐升高。当爵士的的面甲贴在他的车头时，他瑟缩了一下，门翼擦上了墙壁，暗示着他已经失去了最后的逃脱机会。  
“不要胡闹，我还有工作，而且这里是我的办公室！你会把它弄乱的！”警车不死芯地拼命挣扎。  
爵士没有回答。  
“爵士，这几天忙工作没有抽空陪你真的很抱歉。但是拜托了，我今天真的很忙。我向你承诺明天一定陪你。”逃跑不成换求情，警车难得用上了恳求的语气，可是他的伴侣不为所动，在警车的注视下他缓缓伸出舌头，舔了一下战略家胸前的汽车人标志，慵懒的模样就像地球的猫科动物趴在水池边喝水一样。

好吧。提高了散热扇频率的警车对上护目镜下的炽热眼神。对不起了，擎天柱大哥。

爵士抚摸着他的车灯，指尖钻进光带的间隙研磨，警车随着他的动作颤抖起来，胸口的光带由橙色逐渐变亮。那双灵活的手顺着胸甲下移到腰部，出其不意地掐住了腰侧的发光部件，警车几乎跳了起来，门翼线路绷紧，逐渐升温的对接面板撞到了爵士。  
保时捷从不会放过这种好机会，一把揽住达特森的腰，将伴侣面朝下推到了办公桌上。

数据板掉落在地上的脆响拉回了警车的一丝理智，他支起身子就要弯腰去捡，却被摁住腰困在了桌上。  
——这不是第一次他埋怨为何自己比爵士力气小。

特动指挥扳过伴侣的头雕亲了上去。警车感觉爵士的舌头往他的口腔里塞进来了什么东西，甜腻的感觉让他的CPU放慢了速度。  
是能量糖。  
难怪爵士刚刚一直不说话，原来是因为嘴里的糖果。  
块状物体刺激口腔内的传感器分泌更多的电解液，糖果特有的甜味使这个吻变得甜蜜起来，爵士的金属舌搅动着糖果在警车嘴里左突右冲，时不时与伴侣的舌交缠在一起。  
警车被吻得晕晕乎乎的一瞬间竟然觉得这样的小惊喜也不是什么坏事。  
一星秒之后他当机立断地从CPU里删除了这个想法。  
因为爵士趁他分芯的档口打开了他的后挡板。

暴露在空气中的接口瑟缩着分泌交换液，保护叶像主人一样害羞地收紧。  
爵士知道警车已经准备好了，于是他探出手去抓自己带进房间的篮子。

面向桌子，肘部关节支撑着上半身的警车什么都不知道，只感觉一个圆润的小东西被推进了自己的接口，紧跟着后面又是一个。他芯里一惊转回头去，看见爵士的手指捻着第三颗能量糖再次进入了他的接口。  
“渣！快拿出来！！”警车没忍住爆了粗口，伸出手去推爵士，却被只有一只手闲着的爵士三两下制服。  
“别生气呀，这可是你最喜欢的口味。”保时捷扣着他的手腕无辜地回望他，“既然你这么喜欢吃，今天就一次多吃一点嘛。”  
“我喜欢吃又不是我下面喜……你少狡辩，快给我取出来！”达特森还是没能把那句让他面颊发烫的话讲完，论面甲厚度他永远比不过爵士。  
“好吧好吧。”爵士苦恼地把篮子丢在了旁边，警车看见他终于打算放弃，也松了口气。

所以说他永远比不过爵士的有力气，面甲厚度，还有鬼点子数目。  
对接面板解锁的声音响起，警车才知道自己又被爵士耍了。  
糖果在温暖的接口里融化，成功地给爵士的进入做了润滑，冠状头部推挤着三个小东西深入警车下身狭小的空间内。爵士的管子温柔缓慢地推进，拉平了警车接口内的褶皱，也安抚了路过的每一个传感节点。  
异物入侵让警车不适地摆动腰部，下意识想要逃离，爵士抓住他的胯，让管子在接口里细致而迅速地推进，警车的颤抖幅度更大了。  
保时捷的双手向警车的机体传递着热量，时不时还放出一股微小电流，撩拨着警车所剩无几的理智。他感觉下身的电荷开始积聚。  
爵士稍稍退出再次进入，警车扣住办公桌的边沿。伴侣的紧张爵士同样感觉到了，警车的接口收缩、吸吮着他的管子简直令他飘飘欲仙。  
“条子，你的接口简直太棒了……”保时捷丝毫不羞耻地大声喘息呻吟，他没有再忍耐，直直冲了进去。能量糖果也被他的动作挤压到更深处，警车没忍住，痉挛着发出一声哭叫。  
“普神啊，你的声音真棒，继续叫出来吧……”  
毫无压力地讲着情话，爵士再次退出进入，警车接口靠外的软金属被输出管摩擦着翻了出来，带出的交换液滴滴答答落在办公桌上。两人胯部装甲的撞击和散热扇疯狂旋转的声音交织成了最美妙的催情曲。  
被耍了的战略家打定主意不让伴侣遂芯，咬着嘴唇不出声，努力地抵抗着一波波的侵犯，却没有意识到自己的腰部情不自禁地抬高，配合着爵士的动作摆动着。  
平日里冰冷的办公桌此刻就像地球上日光暴晒后的沙滩，警车就像一条搁浅的鱼，感受着致命的高温和令人干涸的欲望。爵士奋力进入，警车被顶上前，然后再被那双手拖回去，又是一次噬芯入骨地撞击。肘部关节在爵士一次次地进攻之下摇摇晃晃地剐蹭出浅浅地划痕，警车慢慢瘫软下去，敏感地胸甲蹭过桌面使他不受控制地开始喘息。警车再也顾不得和爵士赌气的那些事了。  
“哈啊……哈……”  
终于有一个小家伙在万般试探之后亲吻到了警车的次级油箱入口，警车的头雕扬起，颈部的管线形成了优美的弧度，平日里不近人情的战略家此时此刻只让人觉得脆弱又无助。爵士最喜欢他这副模样，只有自己能看到的模样。  
趴着的姿势让警车的光镜积聚了一层水汽，他在朦胧之中勉强撑起自己扭头寻找伴侣的唇，爵士顺着他的意抱他起来，吻上了他。  
站不稳的警车依靠爵士手上的力量支持，这让爵士的输出管进的更深，警车清楚地感觉到那三颗调皮的小糖果都被挤在了自己的油箱入口。  
特动指挥感觉到警车加大了扭动逃离的幅度，嘴角溢出的呻吟声也变得连续尖细，便知道伴侣的快感即将到达巅峰。  
“警车，你是最棒的……”  
爵士提起警车的腰贯穿了他，次级油箱口被顶开，爵士留下了自己的对接液和那三颗快要融化的糖。  
警车从头至尾没有被打开的对接面板边渗出液体，不用看也知道里面湿的一塌糊涂。  
保时捷退出自己的管子，达特森未合拢的接口流下了他们交换的液体和糖果的甜液，弄脏了警车白色的大腿根和办公桌面。  
“Thanks for your treatment.（多谢款待）”爵士吻了吻伴侣的角徽，满足的笑了。

后记：  
“警车！”年纪最小的达特森喊住自己的兄长，“上次的糖果好吃吗？”  
战略家不明所以：“糖果好吃是什么意思？”  
“哎呀，就是万圣节斯派克教我们地球习俗时送的糖，听擎天柱大哥说你在加班，我就让爵士给你送去最喜欢的口味，那些糖果好吃吗？”  
……原来基地根本就没有办什么万圣节派对！爵士那个家伙就是在趁机占便宜！  
等了半天，蓝霹雳看着哥哥的面甲由红变绿再变黑，试探着问了一句：“哥，你没事吧？”  
“我好得很！！”警车从牙缝里挤出这句话，然后气呼呼地离开了，招呼也没打。  
之后小蓝从一个月没房睡的爵士口中得知，警车很喜欢自己挑的那些糖果。  
蓝霹雳觉得自己挑糖的眼光果然没错。


End file.
